Basketball
by Prats 'R' Us
Summary: The group play basketball, but not before making a bet over who'd win.


this is just something small I wrote, I hope you like it, let me know what you think.

**Basketball**

It had been a long week for the monsters. Fighting monsters, stopping bank robberies, fighting monsters, protesters and fighting aliens. Well today was their first day off they had had in weeks.

So today saw the four standing on an empty basket ball court, built in their own personal area by General Monger as a victory present.

Susan was clad in a light purple tracksuit. Her hair was tied back, on her wrist was the bracelet made by Doctor Cockroach to shrink her down to her pre-monster day size.

Bob was standing next to Dr Cockroach while Link explained what they were doing to day.

"Right ladies, today we are going to play a game of basket ball monster style, the rules are, there are no rules. Now it's two on two, and may the best player win," said Link as he threw the basket ball he had in his hand at Susan.

"Hey let's make this interesting," suggested Susan. She was a great basketball player and was on her old school female team.

"Oh what do you have in mind Susan?" asked Link cockily.

"How about the losers will have to spend the week obeying the winners every whim," suggested Susan. Link's smile turned into a smug grin.

"Agreed, I pick Dr Cockroach!" yelled Link pulling his self proclaimed teammate to their side of the court.

"What!?! Wait that's not fair!" cried Susan thinking of her teammate.

"What's the matter Susan scared," teased Link, knowing exactly how to get her riled up.

"What? No......It's....Oh fine," said Susan indignantly. She was pretty confident that she could take care of these two by herself anyway.

"Link that's not fair, not only is Susan a girl but you've giving her B.O.B too," said Dr Cockroach.

"WHAT!!" bellowed Susan. "You think I'll lose because I'm a women," Susan screeched at them.

"Of course, no girl can play sports," replied Link uninterested. Susan's face turned red with rage.

"You're on, I'll show you what me and B.O.B can do!" she yelled as she dragged B.O.B over to their side of the court.

"I do hope you know how to do neck massages Susan, because you'll be giving me many next week," teased Dr Cockroach while Link laughed, B.O.B not understanding laughed too.

"Okay B.O.B we have to beat those guys, they think were losers," said Susan as she started the team spirit speech.

"What! We're not losers," cried B.O.B.

"That's right were not, so here is what you need to do, just pass me the ball ok? I'll do the rest."

"Right I throw you the ball," replied B.O.B smiling.

"That's right," said Susan smiling.

"Yeah, I'll show those losers just like I showed Derek," Said B.O.B emphasising the word losers. Susan opened her mouth to reply, but promptly shut her mouth.

"Hey, you wannabes ready yet?!" called Link.

"Bring. It. On," replied Susan as she got into position.

"Right, now you all know the rules, yes? Good now ready go!" said Monger as he floated into the room with the basketball using his jet pack. Susan bent down, Link mirroring her moves as Monger throw the ball in the air and blew his whistle.

Once the whistle blew, Susan and Link jumped for the ball. Susan smiled this was hers, however her smile was wiped off of her face as Link turned in mid-air, using his tail he knocked the ball over to Dr Cockroach who began dribbling the ball down the court.

"_What che.......Oh right no rules,"_ thought Susan as she chased after her cockroach friend.

B.O.B was standing off in the distance, as he watched the others come his way.

"B.O.B! Get the Ball!!!" shouted Susan, B.O.B nodded to Susan.

"Right Susan!!" he replied as he ran off the court and out of the room, allowing the other team to score.

Five seconds later B.O.B entered the room holding his red ball.

"Here Susan, do we win?" he asked excitedly. Susan slapped her forehead whilst the others snickered behind her.

"No B.O.B you need to get, that Ball," explained Susan pointing to the basketball that Link was holding.

"Oh right, duh," he said hitting his own forehead.

The whistle blew once again as the game continued. Once again Link used his tail and flicked the ball towards his teammate.

Dr Cockroach smiled as the ball started heading his way. Catching the ball he stuffed it in what looked like to be a bazooka launcher.

"What?" asked Susan "No fair!" she screamed once she figured it out. "B.O.B the ball!!"

Dr Cockroach fired, and B.O.B jumped up into the air as high as he could.

"I got it!" he yelled. Oh he got it all right, the ball ripped straight through him and landed squarely in the net.

"Noooooo!" screamed Susan in frustration.

The game continued for what felt like hours, the score was 8 goals to 2, Susan was panting. She was doing most of the work out there and was annoyed that she was losing. She sighed in relief as Monger blew the half time whistle. The two teams separated to different sides off of the court to rest, grabbing a drink Susan sat down and began formulating a plan.

"Wow this is fun! I like this game, don't you Susan?" B.O.B asked smiling, Susan lost her temper.

"Fun!? What's fun about losing!?! We're going to be their slaves for a whole week if we lose!" cried Susan. B.O.B visibly cringed at her tone, a small amount of sadness formed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," said B.O.B before he too sat down.

Susan looked to B.O.B. What had she done? She didn't mean to upset him. He was just having fun, she felt ashamed of herself, it's just a game after all, there's no reason to lose friends over it. She sighed.

"No B.O.B I'm sorry, I got over competitive. I'm sorry I shouted at you, I'm enjoying the game too."

"You know we can still win this. Yeah we just have to play monster style!" said B.O.B getting excited again, emphasising the words monster style.

"What do you mean?" asked Susan confused.

"Monster style. You're playing like a normal person, you gotta play like a monster," filled in B.O.B.

"B.O.B.....That's genius......Why didn't I think of that.......Wow B.O.B I'm impressed," replied Susan giving the blue blob a bright smile.

"If you're impressed with that, you should see my other experiments, mwhahahahahaha!" replied B.O.B Susan opened her mouth to reply but was cut off when the whistle signalising the time out to be over blew, getting back on the court, Susan looked at B.O.B and gave him a thumbs up.

"Go!" shouted Monger as he throw the ball.

Susan took off her bracelet, and started to increase in size. Using her height to her advantage, Susan grabbed the ball and just dropped it into the hoop, giving a smirk to Link who was stood with his jaw almost touching the ground.

Thanks to her advantage Susan managed to score 3 more points. She was heading for a fourth but Dr Cockroach crawled up her arm knocking the ball out of her hand, letting Link grab it.

Link began heading for the net, Susan turned around and looked around for B.O.B who seemed to have disappeared.

"Oh yeah here comes the next point," said Link as he jumped throwing the ball to the hoop. The gang watched as the ball made it to the hoop, it was a perfect shoot. Too bad for Link that it bounced off of B.O.B who had been covering the hole of the hoop. Susan grabbed the ball out of the air and placed it through to the other hoop.

"Woo hoo!! 8:7 we're catching up!" yelled Susan jumping up and down in celebration. Susan put her bracelet back on, shrinking down to her normal size. She walked over to B.O.B and whispered something in his ear, B.O.B laughed and nodded in agreement. Dr Cockroach and Link shared a suspicious look.

The whistle blew and Susan jumped, grabbing the ball she used Link as a spring board and pushed herself to land behind B.O.B who was shaped as a cannon, shoving the ball into the blue cannon she smiled.

"Oh no/Oh dear," said Dr Cockroach and Link at the same time as the realized what was happening.

BOOM

The ball whizzed through the air, landing straight into the net.

"Yes!" screamed Susan and B.O.B giving each other a high five. Link glared at them.

"Alright monsters! The next goal wins!" shouted Monger.

Again Susan knocked the ball back to her side. Running she caught the ball and began dribbling it towards B.O.B, she passed the ball to B.O.B who caught the ball before he started running towards the net. He threw the ball towards Susan, only for it to fall out of bounds.

"Out!" yelled Monger.

"I'll get it!" volunteered B.O.B as he ran off of the court. After five minuets, B.O.B still hadn't gotten back.

"Where is he?" asked Susan, "Oh well looks like it's a draw," said Susan.

"Oh no last point wins," said Link smugly.

"But I don't have a teammate," protested Susan.

"Well then you forfeit," said Dr Cockroach evily.

"Fine," sighed Susan as Monger came back with the ball.

"Go!" yelled Monger, and they were off. Link caught the ball and passed it to Dr Cockroach, the pair began passing to each other back and forth in a show off fashion. Susan intercepted the ball, she ran to the net only to drop a ball letting Link catch it and begin dribbling it to the other net. Dr Cockroach was watching Link, turning around he realised that Susan was still heading towards their net, looking back at Link, he realized why.

"Oh Link!" cooed Susan as she stood by the net. Link turned around with a smirk, only for it to fall off his face as he saw Susan jump and drop the ball into the net, looking down to his hands, he gasped and dropped the ball, which seemed to have an eye of it's own. The ball wobbled and suddenly morphed back into B.O.B.

"Hahaha losers we win! Oh yeah Wooo Hooooo!!!" screamed B.O.B celebrating.

Susan grabbed the ball and walked over to the other team.

"I'll be looking forward to playing with insecto when you clean his cage next week," said Susan smugly, at their groans she continued, "And that's only day one."


End file.
